Ducks
by insaneantics21
Summary: Brittany offers Rachel some advice. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:I don't own these characters, I just play with them.**

I am going to do my Author's Note at the end of this because it contains spoilers...

* * *

Brittany isn't an idiot. Okay well, she is, but not when it comes to people. She may not know the square root of four or exactly what a ballad is but she can read people and she somehow always knows what to say to make people feel better. Unfortunately this talent can also lead to Brittany saying too much and causing more than awkward moments. Like the time she told Puck she liked his mohawk and that it reminded her of how Santana trimmed up "down there" and she liked that, too. This particular day though, it was Rachel Berry who was about to hear more than she bargained for from the blonde Cheerio.

Rachel had been slushied, again, this time with cherry. She instantly regretted wearing a light blue shirt when the red colored corn syrup started soaking through, completely ruining the shirt. She made her way to the bathroom with her emergency bag and started cleaning herself up, mentally swearing at the offending jock. When the door squeaked open she didn't even flinch, just continued drying her hair.

"Who was it?" Brittany asked, walking over to the ice-covered brunette.

"Some jock from the hockey team. It wouldn't have been so bad had he not also verbally assaulted me afterward."

Brittany was silent for a few moments before dropping her backpack and grabbing a towel out of Rachel's bag and started drying off the back of her hair.

"You should be like a duck," Brittany said.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and turned around. "What?"

"You know, when ducks go under water and they come back up the water just rolls off of them. You should just do that with what people say. Let it roll off and move on."

"I should do that, yes."

"Plus, ducks are totally awesome and cute and you could totally pull off being a duck all around if you'd just let it roll off."

Rachel's jaw dropped slightly. "Did you just inadvertently say I'm cute?"

Brittany looked puzzled. Rachel reminded herself that using five syllable words in conversation with the cheerleader was never a good idea.

"Let me rephrase that," Rachel said. "Did you mean to say that you think I'm cute or was it an accident?"

"Oh! Yeah, I meant it."

"Well…that's…interesting. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Brittany smiled. "Don't tell Santana I said it though. She gets really jealous. I don't know why though. She keeps telling me that just having sex isn't dating and so I guess that means we're not dating but she still gets angry if I mention anyone else even though she sleeps with Puck."

For several reasons it wasn't until three hours later that what Brittany just said to Rachel actually registered in the brunette's brain. At that moment though, Rachel pushed it out of her mind and attempted to offer advice.

"Well I think if she sleeps with Puck you should be allowed to do whatever you want."

"I think that, too."

Before Rachel could think about all of the different possibilities of what that could've meant her entire train of thought crashed and burned. Brittany's lips were against hers. Brittany's hands were on her hips pulling her in close and Brittany's tongue was pushing into her mouth. As abruptly as the kiss began, it ended. Rachel took a deep breath. Brittany was smiling.

"Cherry is my favorite," the blonde said before licking her lips. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class and Brittany picked up her bag and headed for the bathroom door. Rachel stood where she was, mouth still open, eyes following Brittany to the door. Just as Brittany opened the door Rachel found her voice.

"Brittany…uh…thanks."

Brittany smiled. "Remember, be a duck."

Brittany turned and left, leaving Rachel stunned. The brunette made a mental note to find Brittany anything and everything she could duck-themed for Christmas.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ever since "Ballads" I can't seem to write anything involving Brittany that does not also involve a conversation about ducks.

Hope you enjoyed =)


End file.
